


2am Realisation

by settled0wn



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, this is just trash and cliche as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6561463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/settled0wn/pseuds/settled0wn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't really need an explanation - he just came at him, and the feelings there were clear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2am Realisation

It was 2am and Hyuuga was still wide awake. It was probably the effects of both his late night coffee (bad idea) and the thought in his mind that wouldn’t go away. It had been bugging him all day, and no matter how hard he tried to banish it from his thoughts he always failed.

 

Lately he had started questioning his relationship with Kiyoshi. For a while now, he had been feeling weird whenever he was around him, he had tingles all over, there was a warm ache in his stomach and there was a flush that creeped its way up to his neck and ears.

 

He spent a while pondering over the possible reasons of why he felt this way, resulting in the coffee and unnecessary late bedtime.

 

Until he was on the verge of falling asleep, he got it.

 

He shot straight up, wide eyed and perspiration starting to gather on his neck.

 

_Fuck._

 

_I think I like him. Kiyoshi Teppei, my best friend of many years._

 

It was a bit hard to process - but it was a simple concept. All the weird feelings he’d been getting were starting to make sense.

 

-

 

The following day’s training session was hard. Not in the sense that it was arduous and draining (it was, but not anymore than usual) but in the sense that Hyuuga had to be around Kiyoshi for the whole session. The feelings that had never seemed to be of much concern made themselves known to Hyuuga, and he couldn’t get around Kiyoshi without turning red and looking noticeably uncomfortable.

 

Both Izuki and Riko had questioned him, asking if he was okay, but Hyuuga had just shrugged it off and used his late night as an excuse. They reluctantly believed, but it wouldn’t stop the concerned gazes that landed on him every now and then from his teammates during a game when Hyuuga missed a shot or pass.

 

Kiyoshi, of course, also grew worried. From the corner of his eye, Hyuuga could see the faint frown on Kiyoshi’s face when he looked at him, a crease forming in between his furrowed brows. He tried to ignore it, he really did, but that didn’t prevent his brunette friend from approaching him after practice.

 

-

 

Everyone had already left the locker room, as training had gone a bit over time - but Hyuuga was still there. His head felt a bit fuzzy, and he couldn’t think straight. These feelings were too much for him. He wanted Kiyoshi, he wanted to feel his hands roam his bare back, to stare into the never-ending void of his eyes and to rake his hands through his hair. The problem was that Kiyoshi was straight. So it meant that Hyuuga couldn’t have what he wanted. If he confessed, it would inevitably destroy their friendship sooner or later.

 

_Why couldn’t I like Riko? Or someone way easier to deal with than him?_ Hyuuga thought to himself, hitting his head lightly on to his closed locker. There weren’t any other sounds in the room, just the bangs on the metal locker and incoherent, angry grumbles.

 

“You alright?”

 

A voice came up from around him, and Hyuuga didn’t hesitate to hastily turn around and jump six feet in the air. Heat rushed up to his face again, getting redder by the second, and his throat felt like it was being dried of moisture and being constricted both at the same time. To attempt at shielding his shock, he rubbed his temples with two fingers and let out a long, exaggerated sigh.

 

“Can you not? I’d like to save the heart attack for when I get older.” Hyuuga mumbled.

 

Kiyoshi laughed. It sounded deep and hearty, yet melodious and smooth. It took Hyuuga a lot to prevent himself from getting lost in his laugh and his enchanting smile. He was too pretty for his own good.

 

After a good few seconds of laughing (what Hyuuga said wasn’t even that funny) Kiyoshi’s expression turned neutral again. Then serious.

 

“ ‘ey, Hyuuga…” Kiyoshi stepped closer to where Hyuuga stood. It didn’t help in slowing down Hyuuga’s increasingly accelerating heartbeat.

 

“Wh - What are you doing?”

 

“Shh…” Their faces were centimetres apart now. They were so close together. Close enough that Hyuuga could feel his breath against his lips, count the freckles on his nose and see every eyelash that lined his eyes. See the fine hairs that were on his neck, and the day old stubble growing near his jaw and mouth. He could see every fine detail. Everything perfect and imperfect about him.

 

He was too lost in the close proximity of their faces to notice the firm and gentle kiss that was placed on his lips. His eyes widened, almost comically, and it took him a few more seconds of standing stiff and still to process the current situation. He could feel the soft, almost wet lips pressed against his and his lashes brush against the top part of his cheek.

 

Kiyoshi’s lips were off his way too quickly, his eyes growing concerned again, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He looked like a puppy that at just been kicked. _Shit_ , Hyuuga thought, thinking his slow reaction may have given off a different message.

 

So slowly, hesitantly, Hyuuga’s trembling fingers traced the other’s collarbone, and leaned forward again. This felt different to before - the kiss was more heated and hungry. In just a matter of seconds it had turned into a blur. Their bodies fit together like a puzzle piece and their lips melded together like clay. Their tongues got tangled and so did their hair with each other’s hands in them and it just felt so _good_ that neither of them realised they needed oxygen again.

 

When they pulled away from each other, Hyuuga’s vision was hazy with his glasses knocked slightly askew. When he looked at Kiyoshi again, he had to restrain himself from sharply inhaling. He looked ethereal. His cheeks were rosy and his lips were red and swollen. His eyes were half lidded and filled with love and lust that Hyuuga was about to go in to steal another kiss -

 

A loud cough knocked the two out of their trance.

 

The pair both whipped their heads around, cheeks flushing redder than they already were, to find Izuki, Riko and Kagami in the doorway.

 

“Uh… L - let’s just leave them.” A flustered Kagami stuttered out, clearly surprised at what he saw in front of him. Izuki and Riko, however, seemed to remain composed. They almost looked smug. Why, Hyuuga didn’t want to know.

 

“I second that, Kagami-kun,” The voice of a light blue haired boy interrupted from behind the trio. As Kagami started yelling at how he shouldn’t do that, the four teammates wandered off, leaving Hyuuga and Kiyoshi alone again.

 

“Y’know, I like you a lot…” Kiyoshi almost whispered. They were facing each other, their breaths having calmed down.

 

“Me too,” Hyuuga breathed out, letting the taller man kiss his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like it even though im sure many people have done stuff like this :) i literally just wrote this on the bullet train from osaka to tokyo, and i had some anime feels so i decided to write something
> 
> thank u for reading!!


End file.
